The Duo
by Russell Sinclair
Summary: A tale of two long time friends, a Gardevoir, and a pawniard who embark on an epic journey with a young distraught trainer.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here goes another attempt at a fan fiction i hope to actually write and continue off of this time. The set up just goes to be about a young pawniard and gardevoir who have known each other for quite some time, and are pulled into a drastic situation to help a young trainer, _their_ new trainer. I hope you peoples like it and i really do plan to continue on this promise... REALLY i do promise this time... review it if you'd like always welcome to any kind of review. So now with out further delay, enjoy!**

**Speech = **pokemon language

*speech* = thought

_speech = _telepathy

"Speech" = human talk

**The**** Duo**

The sun began to set on this beautiful day within the woods of route 20, and it was another day of training done for me; been at this for months and I feel my strength is increasing at a slowbros pace. As I walked through the woods and through bushes towards what I called home, I noticed something just beyond the clearing. I sneaked into the bushes and noticed that in the clearing a young houndour had just snatched a pidgey out of the air with a blast of fire. It didn't seem to me that the pidgey did anything wrong, I had to help it, and this also turned into a perfect way to complete my training regime for the day. I waited patiently until the houndoor was right next to the pidgey that I made my move.

I burst from the bushes in a triumphant leap into the air coming in from above the houndoor, I slashed the side of the houndoor sending it flying back towards the woods. I must have striked it well, because when it got up it was wimping and limping back towards the woods. I smiled at my heroic efforts, but the smile vanished and was replaced with nervous sweat when a mother houndoom broke into the clearing behind the houndoor, and seeing how a little Pawniard just slashed its pup didn't really make it too happy with me. *Really not good..* I thought as the houndoom began to charge at me with its head pointed down; the flaming dog is too fast for me to dodge so I instead braced for impact, and protecting the pidgey as much as I could with my body.

I closed my eyes and awaited the impact, but it never came I opened my eyes to see the houndoom was levitated off the ground and a second later was tossed backed into the forest. The once evil snickering houndoor was now a frightened pup that darted back into the forest after its mother. I turned my head to see my best friend, and at the moment, guardian Gardevoir was standing beside me her eyes just finished glowing. **Finally, I was able to help you before you got beat up by another pokemon.** She said in a condescending tone.

**Well I couldn't help it, that little houndoor knocked this innocent pidgey out of the air.** I shifted myself to the side to reveal the wounded pidgey, its wing seared from the flame the houndoor shot at it.

**Oh no!** Gardevoir immediately ran over and gently cradled the injured bird in her arms. **Come here, we need to make it back to the cave quickly.** She didn't hesitate as she took hold of one of my bladed hands as a flash of light appeared in front of me, and then we were back in the little cave me and Gardevoir called home. She ran over to her makeshift bed of leaves and branches and gingerly placed the pidgey on top of it.

**Pawniard, grab me some percha berries please? **I ran over to a rock and lifted it, revealing our stash of medical berries; I grabbed as much as I could in my arms, and placed them at Gardevoir's side. **Thank you Pawniard**. She carefully began feeding the berries to the pidgey and tended to its wing with some leaves as a bandage, and used other berries as ointment for the burn.

This wasn't the first pokemon we've, or she, has cared for and nursed. When she said that she saved me _before_ I was pummeled it meant that nine times out of ten, I was the one she was nursing because I got into another fight with another stronger pokemon then myself. I can't help it especially when most of time they would be the ones either starting the fight, or picking on another weak pokemon like this pidgey. But that doesn't matter because I know someday I will evolve, and someday I will be stronger than any other pokemon, I know it I just have to keep training hard like I have been doing.

(One hour of treatment and rest later)

This whole time ever since the pidgey was knocked out of the air it had fallen unconscious and had just now begun to wake up, **wh-where am I? ** A young and weak voiced asked.

** Don't worry you are safe, you took quite a hit from a houndoor and earlier today.**

** Oh yea, that bully… Were you the one who saved me? Thank you so much Miss.**

** Oh it actually was not me who saved you, but that little guy.** Gardevoir said, pointing at me. I glared at her for the "little guy" comment, but made a victory pose when the pidgey looked over at me.

**Thank you sir for saving me sir.**

** Oh it was nothing little dude, but you should thank this girl because she's the one taking care of you.**

** Yes, just thank you both, you both are so nice. How long until I can fly?** The pidgey said as he flapped his seared wing, and winced as he did.

**Well you can move it so the berries are working, I will guess by morning you should be able to fly like nothing again.** Gardevoir answered.

** Awesome! Thank you both again.**

** It really is nothing, just for now go ahead and sleep.** That was all the little pidgey needed to hear before knocking right back out. As the pidgey did so I walked and stood at the cave entrance. Our cave was perched along a Cliffside, normally when I and Gardevoir first found this place the only way to get inside was by her using teleport, but I've become quite nimble to figure out my own way up. I stared out over the trees that I could before feeling a hand on my shoulder.

**You should get some sleep too, especially when you train yourself hard every day. **Gardevoir said.

**No it's ok, I want to stay up a little longer and look over what I can from hear you go ahead and sleep. Use my bed.** She sighed before turning to walk back into the cave.

**Alright, well if you get tired enough there will be room for another on your bed. **I blushed lightly at the thought, but shook my head clear and stared back out towards the beautiful forest Gardevoir and I called home. I then began to think what about my training regimen should be for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**yay i actually completed a second chapter! Now is time to clarify on a few things right quick: Sorry about any typos... i am lazy as it is, and so yes i am too lazy to proof read my stuff .-. and also at this time in the pokemans universe, they have already discovered mega evolutions as a heads up. I am still debating what region i actually want this all to take place in. Just keep an eye out up here and by next chapter i will have decided. Now I hope you enjoy and as always reviews and constructive criticism welcomed. **

* * *

I awoke early like I usually do, but this time I noticed Gardevoir wasn't sleeping in this time. The pidgey was also gone, so she must have seen him off. I ate some berries and was on my way myself when I noticed Gardevoir at the bottom of the cliff; I jumped down and greeted her.

**Morning, I'm guessing the pidgey was able to fly without a problem?**

** Yes, he woke up very early I didn't want to wake you so he wanted to just wanted me to tell you thank you and goodbye again.**

** That's good, well I am going off to train again. **I turned and began walking

** Be sure to try and collect some berries on your way back this time.**

** Yes yes, **_**mom.**_ I heard her giggle at my sarcastic comment.

-_If you are going to train, you should probably train your telepathy-_

_-I have been… kinda.. I mean it doesn't give me a headache as much anymore but I will-_

It feels kind of strange that it has already been about 3 years since Gardevoir and I met. I continued walking until I hit the river bank; it was here where I first saw her.

We met before she had evolved, so she was still a Kirlia. I was doing my own thing walking and exploring the forest when I came upon the river, I looked up the river and saw a figure cupping a handful of water and drinking it. I couldn't help but stare, she was really cute. As I continued to look, she noticed me, I immediately blushed and turned back towards the water. I glanced back towards her direction and she simply smiled and waved back, I sheepishly returned the wave, and after which she promptly stood up and began walking back into the forest. At this point I again couldn't help but follow her, but by the time I made it to where she walked into the forest from, I had already lost her. I began walking into the forest in the direction she walked, and still looked. I had already given up hope when I heard something. –_Please… someone, can anyone hear me?... help… _- I was confused, which direction did I hear this from? It sounded as if the person was right next to me. I began running through the forest when I came upon a human with a wartotle, and an injured Kirlia in front of them. Upon this sight I didn't hesitate. I leaped from the bushes I was behind and charged head first into the wartotle, sending it flying into its trainer. Both flew into the tree behind them, I ran over to the Kirlia and knelt down to check on her. When I got close enough, she grabbed my hand and only said: **Just hold on. **And like that a flash of light, and then we were back beside the river. It was just like that, Kirlia and I had become friends. The best of friends in fact, though it didn't mean it was all perfect. We spent our first time arguing where we should stay every night, until we had found our cave. My time would be spent from here on to become stronger so I could of course protect Kirlia, and her time would be spent healing me and tending to my wounds every single time I was badly injured by a stronger pokemon; this of course caused her to yell at me every time she'd nurse me. Her favorite line was: **Again? I just did this yesterday**. And this happened a lot. But I could not help it, I have to become stronger and that means learning from my mistakes in battle. Though I know one day after all this training, I too will evolve into something much stronger. Kirlia had been able to evolve because on one day, she and I were in a small field of flowers. Kirlia had just put a flower on the underside of my helmet like head when a pokemon ranger saw us and began approaching us. Naturally I took a battle stance and stood in front of Kirlia. The ranger was a woman, blonde hair and very tall compared to us, she put up her hands and spoke softly. "No it's ok, I am not here to hurt or capture you, just wanted to see if one of you wanted this candy." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small blue candy. "It can help you evolve, and seeing as how this forest is not the safest of places from either pokemon or even trainers just trying to capture you I thought it would be best if one of you ate it."

-_Go on, eat it. I know you are the stronger one then me.-_ Kirlia said with her telepathy.

**I honestly think you should eat it, I can protect myself, and I am not always going to be there to protect you. So please Kirlia, go ahead.** Kirlia unsurely walked towards the rangers open palm, which held the candy. She carefully grabbed the candy and threw it in her mouth, and within seconds light engulfed her whole body and she was transformed into the beauty she now is. So now it was 2 years after that, but even still… I do love Gardevoir, always have; she is beautiful intelligent and strong, even so after all 3 of these years just being friends I never once thought of telling her how I feel. I don't know how she would react and frankly… I am scared as to how she would if I told her. I mean yes I did plan to tell her a couple of times while she was still a kirlia, but scared myself out of doing it. Now I feel my chances to ever tell her anything are gone; I mean come on she deserves to be with a strong and proud Gallade, not some pipsqueak who can barely protect himself.

I shook off the thoughts and continued my walk through the woods for an appropriate training spot. I came across the route's actual path that trainers would take to get through this forest. I carefully made sure no trainers were coming and crossed it. I had to pass through some more bushes before coming unto another clearing. This clearing would usually have a couple of trainers battling, or at the most be empty of course, but this time it was something completely different. A passed out trainer lay in the middle of this clearing. I ran over to check on him and saw he had a few cuts on his arm and he was already unconscious, I am not strong enough to carry him anywhere for help. Gardevoir! I have to concentrate… _-Gardevoir.. can-can you hear me? I really need your help… please hurry-._ I sat next to the trainer, completely helpless to be of any aid. With no knowledge of what berries did what and no way to make bandages with my blades for hands. I waited patiently before I heard her voice in my head. –_I have you and I am almost there, what happened?!-_ Her voice was of great concern. It wasn't typical for me to use telepathy to call her for help. I had only used it a couple of times from when I was badly injured from a battle and could barely walk. I had to only wait a little before Gardevoir broke into the clearing where I and the trainer are. **I found this boy passed out here, I think he's a trainer. He's badly injured and unconscious right now.** Gardevoir walked over and examined him. She again didn't hesitate to grab hold of my hand and teleport us back to the cave.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey look a third chapter! Alright, so yes i am going to be on top of this, but more so during the weekends since i work and go to school during the week. But do not worry, i will stay consistent! Also now i have decided that i will keep this whole adventure within Kalos region, seeing as how x/y is fresh in the mind and most relatable at the moment. And although i mentioned route 14 in ch. 1 i went back and changed it to route 20 from x/y. So that is that, i hope those of you who are reading are enjoying it so far. Please don't forget to review, or even follow the story if you want. Now go ahead and enjoy the next chapter.**

**Speech =** pokemon lang

*speech* = thought

_-speech- _= telepathy

"Speech" = human

* * *

Once back in the cave Gardevoir once again laid the unconscious trainer on her bed. The trainer also had a backpack, so naturally Gardevoir began to look through it and to her luck there was a first aid kit inside. I stood and watched as she began bandaging up his wounds, and helped by holding whatever Gardevoir wanted me to hold. The trainer also had a canteen, which I took down to the river bank to fill. *Hope this trainer will be ok.* I began to ponder over the thought of a trainer. How much stronger I would become, but I knew it wouldn't work because what if that trainer didn't want to take Gardevoir with us? So I made the decision to never get caught or cross paths with a trainer.

When I got back to the cave the trainer was slowly beginning to wake up. _–Oh good you're back, hurry he needs some water-_ Gardevoir grabbed the canteen I had slung over my shoulder and took it to the trainer. She sat him and got him to start drinking small sips. "T-thank you, both of you." The trainer said slowly opening one eye. "My name is Ryan."

_-Hello Ryan, I am Gardevoir, and this Pawniard the one who found you-_ Gardevoir gestured towards me and I made a light bow. The trainer sat up completely and introduced himself. "Thank you both, but I really must get going." He began to stand up when he winced grabbed his side.

_-You aren't going anywhere! You still have bruising and these cuts need to heal-_

"I'll be fine when I reach the nearest center, just I really need to get to a town." I ran up to him and helped to keep him sitting down

_-Come on Ryan, you're hurt what is the big hurry?- _I asked

"I was mugged and two people stole my pokemon, I have to hurry into town and talk to an officer or pokemon ranger." He spoke with haste and distraught. Ryan had to be young only about 13 or 14 years of age, with black long hair covered by a beanie and glasses. His eyes began to tear up, the thought of being torn from a friend connected easily between Gardevoir and ,I so we easily sympathized with the situation he was in. Gardevoir and I looked at each other and I was the one who spoke. _–let us help you into town, you're hurt and these woods are dangerous as it is-_

"Alright, sounds good and truly thank you." Gardevoir then walked over and became a crutch to Ryan who began to walk with a limp. I walked over and Gardevoir instinctively grabbed my hand, and with a flash of light we were on the trail leading towards the nearest town, Snowbelle city. It took us some time, but we did eventually make it to the town, by then Ryan's limp was nearly gone and he was making progress to be able to walk normally again. By now it was only the afternoon but a fresh blanket of snow covered the town in such beauty. Gardevoir and I of course stayed far away from town to avoid capture. We all walked into the centre which was fairly empty, and so Ryan walked up to the counter while Gardevoir and I stood by his side.

"Please tell me where I can find the nearest ranger." Ryan nearly lunged at the nurse as he spoke.

"H-hello and welcome to the pokemon centre? I am sorry but the town rangers are up on the mountain, a freak avalanche happened over night and all rangers are up there to help rescue any pokemon or people trapped." The nurse was obviously nervous with the way Ryan was acting. Gardevoir walked closer to Ryan and put a hand on his shoulder. The nurse saw the disappointment in Ryan's eyes as he looked down. "But they should be back soon! Please if you'd like, there is still some food out for lunch in the dining area, and do not worry about the cost consider it on the house." The nurse spoke with a smile that could brighten anyone's day, which worked because Ryan put on a light smile and thanked her. Gardevoir and I also bowed with gratitude. As we walked into the dining area all three of our stomachs rumbled. Spread out on one table was the usual assortment of human food, and on the other table were the delicious pokepuffs. Ryan ran over and stacked one plate with as much as he could in a heartbeat sitting down and eating just as quickly, Gardevoir herself already walked over grabbed a few pokepuffs and sat down next to Ryan. I made my way to the table aiming for one pokepuff at a time. I reached up to the table which was already at eye level and stabbed a chocolate pokepuff with my right hand, this being my only way to grab certain things, but in doing so got two on the end of bladed hand. I stuck the second puff with my free hand, not really wanting the second puff and now having it stuck on my other hand I began to shake my left hand to get it off. It came off and in a dramatic fashion flew into the air behind me, as I turned and saw its trajectory I began to saw the error of my foolish ways…

It came up and down directly onto Gardevoir's head and splattered in her green hair. I began to sweat very nervously, I am doomed… Yes I have had my butt kicked numerous times by other wild pokemon, but none of them hold a candle to the wrath of Gardevoir when you ruin her hair. I remember once when a certain pansage, who was known to be a prankster, set a trap of berry juice over a pile of berries, and this trap went off over Gardevoir. I was there when this happened and saw the pansage burst into laughter after the trap went off. Needless to say I still regret having blinked because I have no idea how far or fast that little green monkey flew. I began very slowly shuffling towards the door, my sweat beginning to drench me more or less. _–Where are you going?- _She said in a very calm manner as I began to be lifted off the ground. I began to scramble to towards the ground with no luck, and was pulled in front of Gardevoir upside down. I looked to Ryan who was turned away, I presume to be laughing if anything, then turned back to Gardevoir and began franticly waving my arms in front of me. **NO NO, GARDEVOIR IT WAS AN ACCIDENT I SWEAR I DIDN'T MEAN TO! **I was still sweating as if someone was pouring a bucket of water over me.

_ -Well that is too bad; I would have believed that if you didn't try to escape. Speaking of which why try and escape, are you afraid of me?- _Her tone of a calm and evil mastermind did not change.I also would be speaking to her telepathically if I was not afraid for me life.

**Escape? Oh no no no… I was uh.. going to get you something from the nurse to clean you with! Yeah that's it! And w-why in Kalos would I be a-afraid of you?** Gardevoir dabbed her mouth from the pokepuff she just ate, and I began to float higher I knew what was coming. I closed my eyes as she drove me down and stuck me into the wooden table with the blade on my head. Now being stuck and no way out, Gardevoir stood and began walking to the front to help hair get cleaned.

_-Now you get to wait there until I am back, ok?-_ As she finished her sentence she shot back a glare at me, one that shook my very core, and since Ryan was sitting next to me he felt the fear that I have. After she left the dining area Ryan began to chuckle. "Well that was something else, and nice shot by the way." I folded my arms and sulked a little. It didn't take Gardevoir long before she walked back into the dining area, a smile on her face and perfectly green and clean hair; following her though was a pokemon ranger. He looked to be much older than the one me and Gardevoir met years ago. The ranger walked over and sat down across from where I was still stuck into the table and next to Ryan. The ranger looked puzzled when he saw me, just then Gardevoir decided to pull me out of the table and sat me on a chair. "Hello young man, the centre's nurse up front told me you needed to speak to a ranger?" The man asked Ryan.

"Yes! You see I was mugged last night while exploring route 20 by two people; they stole my three pokemon and my badge case. Please I need help in finding them." The ranger pondered in his own thoughts for a minute.

"This is strange; you are the 5th case we've heard in the last two weeks about pokemon theft. Can you give me any description about the people you encountered?"

"I couldn't really say, just that it was a man and a women, they both wore masks, and if I remember correctly they had red R's on their shirts." The Ranger now looked really confused.

"This really can't be… well I am sorry for the events that you had to go through young man, I suggest be careful on the rest of your travels, we have a team now dedicated to this so we will contact you if anything comes up. If I could just receive your holocaster information and the pokemon you lost." Ryan reached into his backpack and pulled out his holocaster and handed it to the ranger.

"My pokemon team of three was stolen: An Altaria, Crawdaunt, and my starter Chespin."

"Alright Ryan, we will contact you in a heartbeat if we hear anything or come up on any leads. Take care and stay safe." With that the shook Ryan's hand, Gardevoir's and saluted me before leaving.

"Well, that's that; thanks you guys for all the help." Ryan packed his backpack and stood.

_-What now?- _Gardevoir asked.

"Nothing really, I have no way of tracking these people down or even fighting them down if I did. Just time for me to go home and hope the Rangers catch these people." Ryan began making his way towards the door to leave. I looked to Gardevoir who was still a bit confused that Ryan would just be willing to leave like this. I didn't hesitate to blurt it out.

_-What if we helped you?-_ Ryan turned to look at me.

"Huh?"

_-Me and Gardevoir, why not take us as your new pokemon, and we can help track these people down and help save your old team.-_ Ryan looked at me, then to Gardevoir, who put on a smile and nodded in agreement. I smiled too knowing that she was ok with this.

_-Besides, I am always looking ways to get stronger and a trainer would be just thing the thing. So come, wanna be a team?-_ I struck triumphant pose awaiting a response. Ryan smiled and I saw a look of determination come across his face.

"Alright, let's do it! Us three will find these thieves together!" Ryan then walked and knelt down to me. "But first, I need to give you two names. I gave my other friends names, so you should both get one too. You pawniard, you will be Atlas, and Gardevoir will be Wendy." I spun in a circle and struck another pose out of happiness.

_-Atlas.. it's perfect, thanks Ryan.-_

_ -And Wendy is a real beautiful name, thank you!-_

"Well we are a team, and more importantly friends. So come on, let's go back and talk to the ranger to see if there is any other information he can give us."


	4. Chapter 4

**Yesssssss, I made it to a chapter 4 lol. Also i have been doing better to write the fic during the week when I can and then come the weekend I will revise before uploading. I've also kind of gone back to edit previous chapters, a little late to that yes, but better late then never! heh... well anyway i don't have much else to say other than thanks for those reading! Keep the reviews and views comin, and i will keep the chapters comin. Welp peace out for now and enjoy.**

* * *

After our joining together, Ryan took us to the front desk of the centre to buy Wendy and I our own pokeballs. As he bought them, he showed them to us and we both smiled back to him. This outa be nice, a little place to hang out and relax in after a battle; it already feels nice to have a trainer. Before leaving the centre Ryan asked the nurse where she could find the rangers again, she helps point us to their small office near the base of the town's mountain. As we make our way out of the centre Ryan stops to speak to us. "Now I know I got you guys pokeballs, and don't worry I won't keep you in them a lot. I will for now if you two do not mind until we get to the rangers building. I already know if I go inside to talk to the ranger alone I won't be able to keep it together." We both nodded in agreement as Wendy spoke with a smile.

_-Of course we won't mind Ryan, you're our trainer of course-_ Ryan smiled back as I was put into the pokeball for the first time by a trainer, _my_ trainer. It felt strange to be inside the pokeball, as if I was in there for mere seconds before Ryan released us outside of the building to the pokemon rangers. It felt as if I was asleep, but still aware to the outside world; it's hard to describe, but being inside the pokeball felt very welcoming and comforting. I enjoyed it. As we entered the building Ryan began asking around for the ranger that interviewed us. Unfortunately the ranger had forgotten to give us a name, so Ryan was forced to describe him. "Yes he is this tall, with dark short hair, and he looked kind of old-"

"Hey, who are you calling old?!" A voice from behind yelled, we all turned to see the ranger that spoke with us earlier. Ryan ran up to him now nervous about what the ranger heard.

"Oh no, I didn't mean _that_ kind of old, I meant old in spirit!" Ryan nervously chuckled as the ranger himself grinned.

"It's ok Ryan, I know my age, and my name is Ranger Leon. What can I help you with this time, did you remember something?"

"No, I was just hoping you wouldn't mind giving me information on my attackers. You said I wasn't the first incident of a mugging that involved stolen pokemons right? Please tell me anything, I just feel like I should know something right?" The ranger looked at Ryan, then to me and Wendy and sighed.

"Fine, I can't tell you a lot, but come on I will speak to you in my office." The three of us walked down the hall only a short ways before Leon sat at a chair behind a desk, and Ryan sat across from him, with Wendy and I at Ryan's side.

"Now I really can't tell you a lot Ryan, but you do deserve to know something about your attackers. The number of pokemon kidnappings has been on the rise in the past couple of months. From what other Rangers and law enforcement in the region can gather from witness and the victims themselves, is that they all report seeing some emblem on their assailants chest. Most report seeing an R like you did Ryan, and it all does point to an old organization that originated in the Kanto region, but this group was thought to have been dissolved years ago."

"What was the organization referred to if you don't mind me asking Leon?"

"They were notoriously known as Team Rocket. Again this group originated, operated, and ended all within Kanto, all at the hands of a single trainer who went on to be the leagues champ, but everyone here is obviously puzzled to see them on the rise again."

"Please Ranger Leon where can I find this Team Rocket?! I need to get my friends back from these people." Leon was taken aback by Ryan's question.

"Ryan, I am sorry for what has happened, but do not worry we have a special division of Rangers and police officers working around the clock to track these people down. I can't release any information other than what is already speculation son." Ryan points to Wendy and me.

"I have a new team of friends; they can help take these people down. I know I am probably not as strong as the last trainer who stopped Team Rocket, but I am not looking to stop them, only to rescue the friends they stole from me!" The ranger sighed with a face of anguish.

"Again Ryan I am sorry, but I can't give out that information so willingly to a kid. Because if this is Team Rocket again, they are back in strength, so please head home and I will contact you once we hear anything about getting closer to these people and finding your pokemon. That will be all we can talk about, I have work I need to get to now." I glanced over at Ryan who stared at the floor in sadness, there was nothing he could but sit and wait as his friends were taken across Kalos. He felt helpless and I could see it in his eyes. We all left the centre together as Ryan turned to speak to me and Wendy.

"Thanks guys, but you heard him not much we can do anymore but head to my home. We should hurry; it's already a long enough journey back to my house." I stared at Ryan and I see his face was filled with anger, and sadness. At this point I am pretty sure Gardevoir can sense his emotions because her expression looks no happier then Ryan's. As we barely started to walk I developed a stupid and simple idea. I ran in front of Ryan to get him to stop walking.

_-Wait wait! I have a small plan if you really want to find this Team Rocket-_ Ryan looked at me with surprise and knelt down with a determined smile.

"What did you have in mind?"

**[Ryan's POV]**

Not really the best of plans I think, but really the only one any of us had to get some information about the location of Team Rocket. I just don't understand why Atlas and Wendy have to be in there pokeballs though while I do this when I even told them how nervous I get while having to speak to anyone. Especially when I have to lie, but I just hope this plan of Atlas's works.

I walked back into the Rangers small building, and I did not notice this only a little while ago, but this place is fairly busy with rangers of every age walking all over the building. I guess since the avalanche that took place earlier this morning, it would make sense for them to be so busy. I continue my walk through the building and ended up back at Ranger Leon's office door. I knocked, before hearing his voice to come in. I nervously opened the door with a dorky smile. He sighed. "Hello Ryan, forget something?" I walked inside and only stood at the door.

"Just I was hoping for some little help one last time; m-my house is pretty far, and will take me a while to get back to so I was wondering what areas would be best to avoid so I don't get involved with another Team Rocket attack." I began sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck; this is such a horrible lie. Leon stood from his chair and walked over to a map of Kalos on his wall.

"Be careful of the routes outside of Lumoise city last reports have been coming from that area. Guess they figure they can hit tourists as they leave and enter the city. So do be careful Ryan." Needless to say I was surprised that he did give me this information, that I was believable enough.

"Yes Ranger Leon, I will be sure to steer clear of those areas. Thanks again!" I tipped my head and got out of there as quick as I could. Once outside the Rangers building and already on the outskirts of Snowbelle, I let Atlas and Wendy out of their pokeballs.

**[Atlas's POV]**

Upon coming out of my pokeball I began stretching, felt like I had the greatest nap ever. I turned and Ryan was already smiling. "It worked Atlas the Ranger gave me the info on where people are being attacked!" I smiled back at Ryan, and Wendy gave me a pat on the head, which got rid of my smile.

_-Atlas may be little, but does the big brain-_ Wendy knows I don't like to be patted on the head, and I lightly smacked her hand away and she giggled.

_-Call me little yeah, but I could live with being the teams' genius-_ I walked over and placed a foot a rock, making a pose. I heard Ryan chuckle as he passed me towards the route we were about to walk.

"Well come on guys, we have a ways to go. If you want you can travel alongside me outside your pokeballs." Wendy and I both nodded and all three of us began walking towards Lumoise city on route 19.


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back, and happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrated it! Now it is time for ch.5! I am going to try and get out one more by hopefully Monday. I now have everything planned out for the story so it will all flow smoother (hopefully) throughout the next few chapters. Again thanks to those reading and enjoying the story, don't forget to throw out those reviews and such. Enjoy! **

* * *

The three of us departed from Snowbelle city towards Lumoise city on route 19. After crossing through the small terminal and onto route 19, Ryan had decided to take me into the grass to do a little bit of training. I think Gardevoir slipped him the fact that I train extensively though I am not definite on this, but it's a hunch. Ryan had first booted up a TM and began teaching me the move brick break which, although is a fighting type move, it felt very natural to me. It taught to take the blunt bottom side of my blade hands and to strike atop the targets head with all the power I could bring down. After being taught this new move we then entered farther into the tall grass, and soon enough we ran into a wild zigzagoon. I took my battle stance in front of the feral pokemon and awaited my move. The zigzagoon upon noticing mine and Ryan's intentions puffed its fur ready for a fight, and began growling towards me. Up until now, I have not encountered a zigzagoon yet, they were not common in my woods back on route 20 so I am not sure how fast this little rodent is. The growl only made me nervous as I would begin an attempt to impress my trainer with my battle capabilities. As it growled Ryan had called out to me to use iron defense as though I should be ready to brace for an attack, strange though as the zigzagoon appears to be wide open for an attack. Even so I did obey my trainer, and after bulking up with iron defense the wild zigzagoon took off from its spot full charge towards me. The Pokémon was fast, _way_ too fast to dodge or even hit if I had try to attack fist when it was growling. Amazing that Ryan had such an insight to have me brace for an attack he basically read. The zigzagoon had made contact and upon so I deflected it off with my bladed hands which I had crossed to prepare for an attack I had no idea was even coming. It staggered back as though it hurt itself due to the attack it tried. Ryan immediately called out. "Now, do fake out Atlas!" I happily obliged as I ran in faking out the zigzagoon by first dashing to the left of it, then immediately to the right slashing along its side. The Pokémon now began staggering even more, but it wasn't finished, Ryan made sure I did when he called out. "Knock it with brick break!" Upon hearing so I leaped into the air and came down hard onto the zigzagoon's head with my hand, sending it into the ground. I know by now that Pokémon is seeing stars. I turned to Ryan with a smile as I made a victory pose. He himself gave me thumbs up at my performance, and Wendy stood next to him, clapping. Although this was really my first battle with a trainer, the feeling of being able to have someone help coach you, especially someone like Ryan who has such insight it seems, and perception of a Pokémon's intentions feels really comforting and gives me a greater sense of confidence for future battles. Again I know this was only our first battle together, I know Ryan is an excellent trainer.

After the battle we continued on our trip to Couriway town, as we did Wendy is the one who decided to break the silence between us three. Though the silence still did somewhat remain since she would have to speak telepathically.. _–So, Ryan you of course had to lie to the ranger about where you live. Where is it that you are really from? -_

"Ironically I am from Laverre City, up north from Lumiouse city. So I was already thinking we can stop by my house after we pass through Lumoise and attempt to rescue my old friends."

_-Your town has a beautiful name, what is it like?- _Wendy continued.

"It's an old town, mainly because we have a really old tree that still exists there and our town was built around it. Even the gym itself was _literally_ built around the old tree. My dad had worked at the pokeball factory that is right up the hill from the city. When I was old enough to begin my journey as a trainer I had to first make a trip down to Aquacorde town alongside Professor Sycamore to receive my starter and become a full fledge trainer."

_-Then after we rescue your old friends, we can continue that journey and conquer this region as the new league champs right?- _I chimed in with excitement as I began marching around and running a little ways up ahead.

The rest of the travel through route 19 was filled with primarily site seeing for Wendy and me, even as we entered Couriway Town. Ryan knew already how new all these areas were to the two of us, and kept us out of our pokeballs. I am already sure he did the same to his old band of friends. Ryan is something else, and Wendy and I are glad we offered our help to such a great kid. Since our departure from Snowbelle city during about midday and passing through route 19, the sun was already beginning to set so Ryan brought us into the town's local hotel so we could have a very comfortable place to rest. "You guys lent me a bed not too long ago, so think of this as repaying the favor." Is what he said when Wendy and I objected to Ryan spending so much money for us to have a room, when we could've been just as happy camping out together. Although we two had initially objected, after lying down in a real padded bed we then had no complaints and couldn't thank Ryan enough. Ryan, still actually having to recover from wounds, bruising, and sore everything probably was out instantly his head made contact with the pillow of his bed. The two of us shared the other bed in the room. It didn't take long after being able to sleep in a real bed that Wendy was out next. I stayed awake, yes the bed was the most comfortable thing ever, but I just couldn't bring myself to sleep yet. I was too busy thinking about what this trip means for all of us. We are going up against a very powerful set of people, who have very powerful Pokémon themselves. Pokémon that are trained to not hold back or show mercy to those they are battling. Wendy has a chance against maybe a few of these Pokémon, but in the long run what can we really accomplish? Does Ryan really think we have a chance at getting his old team back? My only choice is to trust him though, he is my trainer and he is someone who needs our help. I guess that will be all the convincing I need to follow this guy to wherever he wants to go. It's just, I am scared, for Wendy's sake more than my own because any battle we encounter at this point she will most likely be fighting because me.. Well I of course am not the strongest Pokémon to be fighting battles against an enemy like Team Rocket; yet. I need to train more, and I need to evolve. Now that I have a trainer, he will know what to do so that I can evolve before all this pressure is put on Wendy.

I couldn't help but stay up most of the night, just thinking and admiring the view this room gives us all. I kept thinking of all these intertwining possible outcomes to what is going to come next, mainly out of my own fear for all of our well beings, but most importantly Wendy's. I kept running through my brain, and kept trying to keep my mind in the clear, focused, and convince myself that I should be sleeping. That was when I heard a faint voice in my head. _–You are still up Atlas? You should come to bed, you always stayed up too late regardless of the training you do.- _Wendy said.

**No, it's ok I just wanted to stay up a bit longer.**

_-Listen I know you are worried, since it is your restless emotions that woke me up, but why worry? We both can grasp Ryan's potential as a trainer; he will come up with a plan to keep us the safest we can be when we encounter Team Rocket. Now please, get some sleep Atlas.-_ During the whole time she talked to me I never once turned to look at her. I just kept staring out at the town from the window, and then I sighed.

**You're right Wendy I'm just being paranoid is all.**I climbed down from the chair I sat in by the window and slowly crawled myself into bed. My fatigue had hit me almost instantly and I was out like a bell. We all promptly woke up early the next morning, allowing all of us to get a real shower one by one. After breakfast provided by the hotel we began leaving when the concierge behind the desk called out to us. "Um excuse me, Mr. Ryan sir?" Ryan turned and walked back to the front counter.

"Yes miss?"

"I am sorry to bother you before you depart, but I must inform all guests leaving or visiting should be wary on their travels if you pass through route 18 and the Terminus Cave."

"Why, what's happening with Terminus Cave?"

"Well you of course had heard the rumors of something lying dormant inside, well whatever that something is, someone is making it restless, and so I have been informed by local authorities to warn anyone passing through that area."

"What do you mean by someone?" Ryan was now becoming intrigued I could tell.

"Well authorities didn't completely tell me or my boss, but that a group of people that they working on getting out of the cave are attempting to provoke whatever lies dormant inside Terminus." That was when I heard Wendy inside my head.

_-This could be Team Rocket couldn't it?-_

_ -Could be, and sounds like something they'd be trying to stir up right now.-_ Ryan began smiling as he pushed up on his glasses.

"Well thank you miss, and we will be sure to steer clear of the cave. Come on you two we got some ground to cover." Once outside Ryan immediately explained his plan to check out the cave for Team Rocket to Wendy and I, which we happily agreed to doing. For the trip Ryan decided to keep us two rested inside our Pokeballs until we reached the entrance, and once again I found myself encased in the welcoming slumber that my Pokeball provided.


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Friday people reading. New weekend means new chapter. Quite a big chapter this time, and yea hope you enjoy reading it like always just like i enjoy writing this. Expect again to see next chapter next weekend or maybe sometime during the weekend (probably not) So yea i do not not have much to say lol, so go ahead and read!**

* * *

After what again felt like a nice well rested sleep, I emerged from my pokeball alongside Wendy and Ryan at the entrance to Terminus Cave. The entrance was quite massive and had railroad tracks that lead inside the dark depths. "The cave back in the day was used for mining until something scared off too many of the miners, and they had just decided to close it down as a mine. People have been going in and out to explore the mine ever since. I guess whatever scared off miners the first time is maybe coming back?" Ryan had spoken to us as we looked over the caves entrance. "Alright guys, let's do this." And with that, the three of us walked into the cavern. As we entered the cave we noticed how immediately enormous the cave was inside. Left inside were more tracks, carts, lanterns hung almost everywhere, and even some bridges to endlessly connect the cave to different areas. Our immediate awe of such a thing was cut short as we remembered our primary goal, and continued our venture further into the cave. We noticed how there were very few people within the cave which of course would make sense seeing as how people were told to steer clear from Terminus for a while, but also the lack of wild Pokémon I would expect to have encountered a while ago. This changed though when once we came upon a large open area after following some tracks. Once we were barely 10 feet in the large area from the way we just came from, gengars began emerging from the ground and the shadows along the dimly lit wall. Their devious smile caused the three of us to inch back to our previous entrance. "Guys we really need to get out of here, there are too many. Come on run!" Ryan didn't hesitate as he already began pushing us to run, which we did without question. Though the gengars decided to make chase, and now we know why were told to steer clear of the cave; the gengar seem to have massed and are attacking everyone? As we continued our run, we found ourselves being cut off by geodudes, and gravelers, and seeing as how we had a pack of gengar on our tail we were forced to head down different paths in the cave instead of back tracking to the entrance like we would have wanted to. The constant paths we were forced to take eventually led us to a room where three gravelers stood, and immediately began shaking the ground the three of us stood on and soon we found ourselves at the bottom of a pit. I myself had the luck of being stuck into patch of rather soft rock with my head blade. Seeing as how we just fell at least 10 feet, it was a little while before Wendy and Ryan began to get back on their feet, and Wendy was able to help me out of the ground with her telekinesis. Once I was set on the ground the wall to our left burst open and an onyx was towering before us. He roared at us before speaking himself. **You who disturb the resting ground of the great Zygarde, I will now give you one chance, and one chance only to leave. **Wendy herself gasped at what we just heard. _–Zygarde lies inside this cave?!-_ I stepped forward and raised a blade at the lump of rocks.

**Hey buddy, who do you think you are to accuse us of disturbing the resting place to such a grand Pokémon?**

** Stifle yourself little one. **He directed his attention towards Ryan an examined him closely.** But I will take notice that your trainer does not look like the others who wish to disturb the great Zygarde.**

** Of course he isn't! We are the ones trying to help stop whoever is at this point!** I of course was angry. Zygarde is a renowned Pokémon in the region, one of legend, and greatness. To think he is in this very cave, also to think that this talking boulder would accuse us of ever disturbing such a Pokémon is just aggravating. As I tried to speak again I found that I could not open my mouth, and was even being lifted off the ground. I turned and saw Wendy was the one doing so. As I began to squirm, she shot me a look of death and fear, and I immediately stopped squirming. Ryan was speechless and was stuck in the middle of all this since he could not understand what was being spoken.

**Excuse Atlas, he can be a little hot headed. But he is right, and we mean no harm but instead offer means of help to stop whoever wishes to disturb the great Zygarde. **The onyx only relaxed as he directed himself to Wendy.

**Your trainer does not match the attitude of the others who have disturbed this cave, and although most of their Pokémon were as hot headed as your friend, they clearly did not have as much bravery or strength to speak to Zygarde's personal guardian. I will believe you young Gardevoir and Pawniard, and in turn I ask for you to stop the two humans who currently reside within Zygarde's chambers. I myself would do so, but not only do I have other similar humans to stop, I also have failed the great Zygarde. **With that, the onyx turned away from us and began to burrow into another part of the cave once again; we beckoned Ryan to follow us as we began to follow the onyx. He led us down deep into the cave, and soon enough he broke through a wall, stopped and waited for us three. He turned his head to a door way to our left. **Beyond this entrance lies Zygarde's chambers, at the moment only two humans are inside, we have done well to stop the others who have been trying to gain entrance. I wish you luck. **He turned down and looked at me. **But with someone of such strength you won't need it. **Then with that he began to burrow a new hole and was gone. Wendy looked at me with a little confusion at the onyx's remark, but I only shrugged myself. Did he say that to mock me? Because I know I am nowhere near strong. We again shrugged it off as the three of us entered Zygarde's chamber.

The entire chamber floor was covered in crystals, lightly illuminating the entire area. The only other thing inside this cave was a small naturally formed ramp to a large pedestal. As we walked closer we heard loud crash and the ground lightly shook beneath us, followed by a voice in the distance. "Come on, we know you are here Zygarde, why you don't come out and say hello? Just real quick, come on." It was a man, and almost instantly Ryan took off sprinting at his voice. Wendy and I Followed behind quickly. We climbed up the small ramp to the large pedestal like area, and were greeted by the backs of two figures in black clothing "Hey you two!" Ryan called out to them without hesitation. The two turned, one man, one woman, revealing the red R's on their chests and both wearing simple eye masks. They smiled and from behind them stepped out their Pokémon, Absol and Lucario.

"Oh dear, how did a pipsqueak like you make it all the way here?" The girl called out.

"Save me the antics, where are they?!" Ryan got fairly loud, and I could tell his anger was building. He was gritting his teeth and his fists were clenched tightly. Wendy didn't even have to look over to feel his raging emotions. The male Team Rocket member spoke up.

"Where are who now? Do we know each other?"

"Now you are going to play dumb?! Don't think you don't remember me! Because I surely remember you now; the thoughts of my friends being kidnapped by you two and your Absol and Lucario isn't easy to forget anymore." Ryan spoke with anger, but I could sense sadness behind his voice.

_-Ryan, please calm down, what is troubling you about these Team Rocket members?-_ Wendy had a put a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm his emotions, because I could tell they were beginning to greatly disturb her as well.

"Waaaait, a second now it's all starting to come back to me. You wouldn't happen to be that dork from route 19 could you?" The male Rocket member said in a rather sarcastic tone.

"Now we are getting somewhere, to answer you yes I am that dork, and I want my friends back!" It all came together so easily after that, these two Team Rocket members were the ones who mugged Ryan and took his original team of Pokémon. Wendy immediately understood his raging emotions, and I in turn began to pick up his rage.

"Ahahaha! You are a funny dork, well unfortunate to you, we do not have them on us as much as we would've like too. Instead we will have Zygarde if you'd like to battle for him before he appears?" The girl Rocket member said as she pet her Absol.

"It would be my pleasure." Ryan turned and looked to Wendy. "I will calm my emotions and treat this battle with the best of my skill like I do every battle. You have my word, do you trust me Wendy?" With a determined smile of her own, she nodded. The Rocket member's Absol took his position, and Wendy in turn took hers. The female Rocket member only yawned. "Well our battle went quick last time, so again this shouldn't take long. Shame you won't be awake to see Zygarde." Ryan immediately cut off the member to give Wendy an order. "Wendy, use Psychic!" The Rocket member didn't have time to react and its Absol was hit with powerful telekinetic energy. Though the Absol stood there a little confused by that fact that the kinetic energy didn't even affect him.

"Now that was just rude, I wasn't done talking, and whatever happened to lady's first? Now Absol, use quick attack!" The Absol darted left and right with such speed it was hard to see. Wendy tried to use her telekinesis to help dodge the incoming attack, but she wasn't quick enough and got caught with a slash to her side. She didn't take much of a hit, and she stood up right in her spot once again. Ryan only smiled and chuckled.

"That wasn't bad yourself, but I am better prepared this time for that Absol. Since you clearly forgotten the power of fairy type let me remind you. Wendy, use dazzling gleam!" Wendy raised an arm and slashed the air, causing a ray of light to be flashed at the Absol. The light was quite blinding even to me, and once I could see again the Absol was lying there fainted. The Rocket member scoffed.

"You little-"

"Oh please calm yourself, you should've seen that coming." The male Rocket member stepped forward, and his Lucario took the field. "But oh well, what's done is done. Now then please, let's not waste any time." His Lucario nodded, and Ryan once again didn't hesitate to issue a command.

"Wendy, quickly use protect!" Wendy drew a circle in front her, light covered the once imaginary circle. She was safe from any one incoming attack. From here I could see the Rocket member smile deviously as he called out to his Lucario.

"Perfect, now Lucario feint attack!" Ryan gritted his teeth, seeing at what is now going to happen. The Lucario took off full sprint towards Wendy, and once close enough he used speed and disappeared, and then reappeared to Wendy's left. She had no time to react, and a kick landed right to the side of her head, sending her flying and into the gravel. I cringed, and out of habit sharpened my blades out of anger.

"Wendy!" Ryan ran over to her area, and I followed, she was already trying to get up. I saw her eyes were welling with tears, but she wasn't done yet. I felt my chest pain with such fear, and anger at myself. I should be fighting, not her, but there was no helping that now. I could see Ryan pounding at the ground for making such a mistake. He had no time to beat himself up and called out another order. "Hurry use calm mind!" From where we stood I saw Wendy close her eyes, and an aura shined around her as she began to stand.

"Very smart to buff those defenses, but not smart enough, Lucario finish her off with power-up punch!" The Lucario didn't hesitate, and used its speed to dash right in front of Wendy. She again didn't have time to react and was dealt a blow to her stomach, she was sent flying and hit the ground hard and rolled to mine and Ryan's feet. Ryan ran over and immediately lifted her into his arms; I ran beside Wendy and collapsed to my knees. As I looked over to Ryan, I could see the tears in his own eyes as began apologizing to Wendy. "I failed you as a trainer I am so sorry Wendy." I can't believe this just happened. The one I swore I protect is here in more pain then I myself have ever been in from the countless battles I've fought. Wendy is here in pain and that Pokémon is responsible. As I looked over Wendy once more, I saw her looking at me and only smiled before passing out. I made no hesitation to what I would do next. I stood and began making strides out to the battle area. I wanted to make that Lucario pay, whatever it took. I heard a muffled voice behind me, for all I know that could be anyone. As I made each step, I could feel my steps getting heavier and heavier as I pounded down my feet, and as I took my last step I began to feel strange. I looked down and saw light beginning to engulf my entire body.

It took only a while and I had closed my eyes as the light engulfed me. When it felt like it was done, I opened my eyes and looked straight at the Lucario, not up. I felt, different. I lifted my hands and saw that they weren't just blades anymore; I had thumbs, with the blades on my forearms. The blades on my stomach got bigger, and so did the blade atop my helmet. I had evolved, I had become stronger, and that Lucario will pay. I turned back to Ryan as his jaw was wide open. I nodded to him, and as he closed his mouth I could now the same fire in his eyes that I had in my own. He nodded back, and put Wendy in her pokeball. I turned back to the Lucario and heard the two Team Rocket members both chuckling.

"Oh how adorable, the pawn turned into a bigger pawn." The female member said. Ryan replied with his own chuckle.

"Hey, didn't I say enough antics? As far as I see we are still battling here." The male member scoffed.

"Yes we are, but not for long. Lucario go in and use close combat!" The Lucario began to dash in close.

"Atlas, quick iron defense!" I did my best concentrate my defense, but the Lucario was too fast. I was forced to do my best to block and dodge all of his kicks and punches he threw at me. He got in a few good blows, but nothing I couldn't handle anymore. The Lucario jumped back, and its trainer didn't hesitate to bark out Lucario's next move. "Hit him with aura sphere!"

"Atlas quick, back up and dodge them!" I dashed back as quickly as I could as the Lucario charged its ball of aura to fire at me. Since I made enough space between me and Lucario it was easy to dodge, but it wasn't the first he was going to fire at me. I began zigzagging my paths to dodge the next three aura spheres he'd fire at me before having to catch his breath. Once that happened I already began to charge at the Lucario as Ryan called to me. "Now, use dark slash!" I ran up as fast as I could to the Lucario bringing up both arms and slashing them down across his chest. He had no choice but to take the blow, he skidded across the ground on his feet and barely lost his balance. Ryan still acted, as did I. "Alright Atlas just like yesterday, use fake out!" I smiled as I knew already what I'd be doing. I charged in and brought my back right leg up as though I was going to kick the side of his face. The Lucario Instinctively brought its guard up to protect himself, and as he did so I jumped off with my left leg and kicked the Lucario right on the underside on his chin. The Lucario flew backwards and was able to flip and land on his feet. I began pursuit since as he landed he staggered a bit. As Ryan called out my next move I was already beginning to execute it. "Brick brake Atlas, go!" I jumped as high as I could, bringing up a hand, and once the Lucario was about to look up, my hand had already began to come down over the top of his head with all the strength I could muster. I sent his head straight into the ground, and lord Zygarde knows he won't want to get up from that for a long while. I stood and faced the Team Rocket members who now began to step back as the male member spoke.

"So now the little dork got stronger, with stronger Pokémon. This will make things a lot more interesting later on, so of course don't think this will be the only time you see us."

"Also, don't worry about your precious Pokémon, they are in good hands." After speaking the male member reached into his pocket and pulled out a small marble sized sphere, and after recalling his Lucario, he threw it to the ground and a puff of smoke was around us. The smoke didn't take long to clear, but once it did both Team Rocket members were gone, and the cave was empty. I looked around, and felt a hand on my shoulder. "Amazing fight Atlas, and unfortunately that looks like that is it for now. Now come on we really should get out of here, Wendy really needs a Pokémon Centre." It all snapped back to me and Ryan had already started running, I began to follow when something fell in front of me. I picked it up and only examined it for a second before I saw a strange shadow behind me, I turned and saw nothing. Then I heard Ryan from near the chambers entrance. "Come on Atlas, we should be hurrying!" I held onto the stone as Ryan and I made our exit out of the Terminus Cave as quick as possible.


End file.
